godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs Megaspinosaurus
Things just got real... : We're in the wrong... :: ERA! Introduction "Long before Man began there was something much, much more. The dinosaurs, these creatures that went from the size of a chicken to the height of an eight story building. They lived on this earth far longer than Man has. But their times were cut short"--- A massive meteorite strikes the earth, a herd of Godzillasaurus looks over as it collides with the Earth. A large, bright cloud comes up but it is soon sucked in. A massive, three-headed dragon with golden scales appears out of the crater and immediately starts attacking the dinosaurs. "King Ghidorah, the three headed monster cut their times short"--- King Ghidorah is shown attacking the godzillasaurs as the Earth quakes and the ground rips apart. He roars in a devastated land. Trees leveled, dinosaur bones everywhere and smoke rose out of the landscape. The screen goes out to the red sky. Godzilla roars. "It is time for them to take the world back"--- The "Save the World" theme goes on fast as images of Godzilla destroying cities and leveling mountains roll by until going to a stop as a man holding a radio appears. Chapter 1 In the backround, someone shouted something in Japanese as Godzilla roared and a building topples over. Humans scatter all over the place, screaming as the building comes down. It was too late for some, the building crushed a group of humans. Godzilla fired his atomic ray at a building and it exploded. The humans ran and screamed in panic, The King had come out of nowhere! Suddely Godzilla was hit in the face by a blast, it was small compared to him, he looked over at the human atop a building holding a rocket launcher,"Oh shit", the human said in Japanese. The building below him collapsed and he dissapeared into the rubble. Godzilla roared. A man, the one from earlier holding a radio screamed in Japanese,"Air strike! Where are you, we're getting our asses fried here! What?! Crap!" Several buildings collapsed as Godzilla was sighted near them. Rockets exploded on his skin, showing no effect. Godzilla turned around, fire burning in his golden orange eyes and fired his atomic ray wherte he guessed the rockets came from. In fury, he sunk his claws into a steel building and toppled it over. "My god", the lead shouted. Godzilla roared but was interrupted by a missile hitting him in the eye. He turned to see dozens of planes, they fired at him he was surrounded by flames but walked out almost unharmed. The wounds on his gums healed quickly. He shot five planes out of the sky, the others bombed him like no tomorrow. Godzilla slapped one and it exploded on impact. Godzilla thought there was no use in fighting these puny creatures. The city was in ruin. He headed into the Pacific, planes firing at him until he was gone. "What the hell was that", the military leader shouted. "Let's get down to buisiness, hundreds of lives were lost in that rampage and far more injured", he continued. Lead said,"There was nothing we could do, your new missiles didn't even phase him." "We need to find a way to make a Godzilla early detection system so we can evacuate the city, therefore saving hundreds of lives", the leader said. "That makes more sense", Lead commented. "We then bomb the crap out of Godzilla", the leader continued. "That's not the right track, we must prevent Godzilla from even coming", Lead suggested. The leader was furious, "Godzilla must be destroyed! ''He is destroying the ecosystem! The world will end if he stays alive!" The leader shouted. There was no reasoning with the military leader. "Fine, we will bomb him like barbarians." Chapter 2 The research scientist looked around his condemned lab, all the research had gone to waste. The specimen gone, he had no means of earning money or getting a reward of scientific accomplishment. He flashed back: ''He walked into the lab, the day was bright outside but the lab was dark. He saw his friend, another scientist. The hair on his friend's head was greasy''. His friend, Sowazakii shouted,"It's DNA from the Spinosaurus ''specimen, the best part is I think it can be cloned'!"' He didn't know how to react to this news, he croaked,"Let's do it!" It came out as a shout. They worked on it for months, they han't a clue of the nearby religous cult. Three robed figures snuck in, they saw the red goo with the DNA in it. Perfect. "Give me the sample", the tall one ordered. One almost the same height as him pulled a small glass tube filled with a red liquid from its sleeve. The blood of Godzilla. The cult leader uncapped the tube and dripped a drop of Godzilla's blood into the brew. "May dinosaurs rule the earth once more", the cult chanted in unison. Soon, success. The DNA was still alive after all that. They soon planted an embryo of Spinosaurus into an ostrich egg. Sowazaki was shocked when it had nearly grown to the size of a man by the eighth month. They both thought it was normal. That very day, the egg hatched . A four foot tall infant burst'' out ''of the egg', '''it showed features that had not been suspected: the top of its fin had parts of the bones sticking out, its skin was an oceanic grey, its eyes were solid green with a cat-like slit pupil in the middle. It was also very aggressive, they had to cage it; they blamed it towards territory protection. It grew rapidly until it got too big, 70 feet long. The confirmed male broke out of its enclosure and ate Sowazakii. It jumped into the Pacific'' That was the end of his career and a long time friend. Chapter 3 The submarine glided effortlessly through the waters of the Pacific Ocean. It was going through a mountainous portion of the sea floor. It had been theorized that Godzilla lives in this part of the ocean since it would interfere with sonar. Some thing large swam past the submarine. "Sir..." A crew member exclaimed. "What is the problem?!" The crew member saw on the radar pass by their location something huge. "I-i-i-it's bigger than G-g-odzilla si-sir", the crew member studdered. "That's impossible, nothing that big could survive!" "It was ''impossible ''for the Titanic to sink, it was ''impossible ''for something like Godzilla to exist", the crew member replied. '''SLAM! '''Something hit the submarine hard, making it jerk. They heard a fierce roar from outside. "Fire the torpedoes!" A loud boom and water rushed into the submarine. The submarine cracked open, the sound of paper tearing came from the side, three claws through the hull. The submarine cracked in half. The captain held his breath, before the undersea pressure crushed him he saw the roaring maw of a massive creature, not Godzilla... Godzilla roared at the search group, they had found him at his island home. He didn't want anything to do with them. Peace dissrupted. Godzilla roared again, giving them a final warning to leave. A missile struck Godzilla in the back of his throat. Now, I'm pissed, he thought. He fired his atomic ray into the sky, the planes manuevered out of the way. Lead, piloting one of the planes noticed something: the island Godzilla found sanctum on was not a nuclear wasteland, it was... beautiful, large green forests grew all over it, barely disturbed a single large mountain was in the center of it and the beaches white. Then he noticed: Godzilla was being careful, he just stood there firing atomic rays clear into the sky. Godzilla blasted several planes out of the sky one fired, missed and the missile blasted the mountain. Part of the mountain was blown off and rocks crumbled out, crushing the trees. Godzilla roared with rage, one swipe of his tail and almost all of the planes were down. Godzilla's tail touched Lead's plane and that was enough to throw him to a spin. Lead watched, screaming as his jet collided with the ocean. Godzilla sensed something on his island, he turned around. Walking out of the ocean was a seven-hundred sixty-nine foot long beast. Chapter 4 Godzilla seemed relieved, another dinosaur. It had been so long since he'd seen another one of his own. It wasn't a dinosaur he'd ever seen before but it was still a dino never the less. It looked just like Sowazaki's infant accept its eyes were just little dots on each side of its head, its snout was more elongated, it had thumbs and was three hundred eighty-feet tall and seven-hundred sixty-nine feet long. It stared at Godzilla, Godzilla stared back. He wanted to greet it but didn't want to seem like he was attacking. It ran at staggering speeds towards Godzilla and bit onto his neck, it gripped onto his neck with both hands. This enormous Spinosaurus-- Megaspinosaurus was trying to snap Godzilla's neck! How dare him! Godzilla felt his neck twisting, he punched Megaspinosaurus in the chest, then again and again. He was indeed inflicting harm on Megaspinosaurus. Godzilla released a nuclear pulse, knocking Megaspino off. Megaspinosaurus roared in distaste, he reared up to look bigger. Godzilla was not intimidated, he just roared. Megaspino jumped on Godzilla, Godzilla grabbed his neck and threw him off. Megaspinosaurus refused to give up, this was ''his ''land now. Godzilla slammed his fist onto Megaspino's lower jaw. Godzilla felt a searing pain in his chest, he looked down and saw that Megaspinosaurus had plunged his claws into his chest. In suprise, Godzilla wailed. Sure The King was dead, Megaspinosaurus threw Godzilla into the mountain, it collapsed all around Godzilla. The battle had destroyed most of the southern part of Godzilla's island. Megaspinosaurus roared a roar of victory. Lead surfaced, confused. Where is Godzilla? What is this new monster? He saw Godzilla's tail sticking out of the rubble that was once a mountain. "Oh my GOD", he exclaimed. Megaspinosaurus gazed at the presumed dead King of Monsters as if absorbing his victory. He roared his terrible, ear drum rattling roar. Lead was amazed, this should not be possible, if Godzilla's dead they have a worse thing on their hands. This thing looked a lot like the recreations of Spinosaurus he had seen on the internet. A mega Spinosaurus; Megaspinosaurus. He took out his water proof radio, the reception was terrible but it was for emergencies. Megaspinosaurus plunged into the ocean and headed in a familiar direction. Japan! Someone picked up the signal from the radio, Lead said,"We've got a very big problem." Chapter 5 The tanks lined up on the coasts of Japan, ready to fire. The air force was ready to do its worst. Preparing for an attack by a creature that could even beat the mighty Godzilla. Everything was silent. The military leader picked up his radio,"Is this your idea of a joke?! It's not FUNNY!" They heard a roar, the river, it got there through the freaking river. "Shit", the military leader shouted. Megaspino toppled over a building half his height then felt the small sting of two missiles colliding with his skin. He faced the planes and roared. Then, he ran toppling buildings along the way as he was shot multiple times by planes. A tank shot him in the eye, causing a small moan, he turned around and ate the tank. It was obvious that this monster was not as smart as Godzilla or as invunerable. The bruises from his fight with Godzilla were still there. He jumped higher than a forty-story building and ate a plane straight out of the sky. He snapped at one then a large explosion went off near his ear hole. Megaspinosaurus roared with rage, he smashed a plane and dove into the river. Had he left? No, he burst through the ground on the other side of the city. He couldn't have burrowed, could he? No...but that was nothing to worry about for now. Planes rushed over to where he was. Megaspinosaurus crunched a building and started kicking and slashing everything near him. He roared at the planes. Soon the military was being overwhelmed. This thing was a big, dumb but remarkably powerful monster. There was obviously a reason why it defeated Godzilla. The rampage continued, the destruction of the city was critical. Megaspinosaurus had marks on him from all the missiles, he roared and toppled over a building. He ate a group of running humans. Five explosions went off and Megaspinosaurus doubled over. He turned around and roared. Five planes holding powerful bombs headed towards Megaspinosaurus. Megaspino ran into the Pacific then made a huge leap, diving. The menace was gone. For now. Chapter 6 Lead was bobbing in the water, staring at the wrecked island with Godzilla laying in the rubble of a destroyed mountain. He heard a helicopter and the water around him rippled, he looked up and saw a small helicopter. The door on its side opened, a female soldier reached out, he grabbed her hand and was lifted into the helicopter. "Is that who I think it is in the rubble", she asked. "If you're thinking Godzilla, yes", Lead replied. The female's expression was hard to read, he had no idea what she was thinking. "How come you guys came? Megaspinosaurus should be the top priority. ''I ''can die. He is the bigger deal", he said. "I have never been able to leave a man behind", she replied. The rubble started falling of the proclaimed dead Godzilla, his arm moved then his tail began swerving. Godzilla rose out of the rubble, he looked at the island. Destroyed. Godzilla roared a mighty roar of rage. The paradise was gone, plants and animals alike. Godzilla started for the ocean, his chest completely healed. He was going to get even. Lead was astonished,"My god! He's alive!" The woman looked at him,"But he was pierced through the heart." "Godzilla moaned in pain when he was stabbed, he was still alive. Even the claws of Megaspino couldn't reach his heart", Lead informed. "Where is he going?" "Where Mega's scent brings him", Lead replied. "Pilot, follow Godzilla just don't get noticed." They could stil see the shadow of Godzilla despite him being deep in the water. They looked in the direction of where Godzilla was heading. "No shit. Megaspinosaurus is near the city Godzilla attacked before", Lead said. "Why do you say that?" "Megaspino thinks Godzilla is there so he wants to steal the territory", Lead explained. "Megaspinosaurus is intentionally hunting Godzilla to claim land", the female soldier figured. "He's in for one hell of a suprise." Chapter 7 Megaspinosaurus could smell Godzilla from the rubble of a destroyed city, he kept his nostrils above the water to breath. This new world will be his. Suddenly, he was hit hard in the side and dragged underwater. He saw the fire in the golden orange eyes. He shook Godzilla off and tried to spear his neck using the spikes on his head. Godzilla dodged the attack, swimming like a crocodile though much faster. Godzilla planted himself on the sea floor and quickly got out of the way of another attack then grabbed Megaspino by the tail and slammed him to the sea floor. Megaspinosaurus roared and grabbed Godzilla by the neck and attemted to choke him, Godzilla's spines lit up. Megaspinosaurus knew that couldn't be good and ducked, Godzilla stopped charging and kicked Megaspino in the face. Megaspino reared up and punched Godzilla in the face repeatedly until Godzilla bit him on the hand, sinking his teeth through his skin. Megaspinosaurus moaned, blood filled up the water. Godzilla clawed into Megaspinosaurus's other arm and gripped him. Godzilla began pushing Megaspinosaurus through the water, letting undersea rocks tear at his skin. Megaspinosaurus was pushed out of the water, he caught himself in time to keep from breaking his sail. He roared at Godzilla and dodged an atomic blast. He ran towards Godzilla and jumped, Godzilla smacked him with his tail, sending him flying. Megaspinosaurus crashed into a building. Megaspino roared and charged Godzilla, soon the monsters were throwing blows at close range. Godzilla grabbed Megaspino on the neck and atarted twisting but was smacked in the face with a sharp blow. Megaspino began landing more and more hits, Godzilla grabbed his arm trying to stab him in the chest and with a crack Megaspinosaurus moaned. Megaspino's moan became a roar and he bit Godzilla on the arm. Megaspinosaurus's weak jaws weren't able to hold on, Godzilla removed his arm and threw Megaspino down. Another atomic ray dodged, Megaspino reared up to look larger then roared in Godzilla's face. Blood came out one of Godzilla's ears. Megaspino charged and sunk his claws into Godzilla's leg, causing a moan. Godzilla pushed him away and growled, Megaspino bit him on the neck and started trying to rip his throat out. Big mistake. Godzilla clawed Megaspino in the chest, blood poured all over the mangled city streets. Godzilla grabbed Megaspino by the neck and punched him in the eye repeatedly until blood came out. Godzilla's spines glowed blue, he threw Megaspinosaurus into a half-destroyed building. Megaspinosaurus roared then moaned in pain as a powerful ray hit him in the ribs and moved up towards his sail, explosions came where ever it hit until one very large one went off when the ray hit his fin. He fell over, almost dead. Godzilla walked up to him and snapped his neck with a powerful kick. Lead arrived just in time to see an even more mangled city with a dead Megaspinosaurus laying inside it. Godzilla walked gracefully into the ocean, turned around when the water was up to his chest and victoriously roared. '''The End Facts *The lead human character is not named but is called "Lead". *Godzilla's design is going to be posted on a new page. *The human characters speak in Japanese but it is translated to English. *Megaspinosaurus's roar is almost exactly alike to Spinosaurus's from Jurassic Park III ''except for a small, difficult to hear Godzilla roar undersound. *This is a brief story but it has a sequel which will (hopefully) be longer. Sequel Eds+Godzilla, creator of this and Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy has decided to make a sequel and also commit to this fanon. He decided to make it a GMK based story about the humans trying to stop Godzilla from destroying Japanese civilization by unleashing three minor dieties: Manda, Anguirus and Varan. But unleashing these three has its own consequences... 'Godzilla, Anguirus, Varan and Manda: The Defeat of Man ''' Category:Godzilla Fanfiction